


Falling Words

by lonecenturion (phoenix_53017)



Series: 2 Doctors & a Nurse [17]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 22:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3828007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_53017/pseuds/lonecenturion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten and Eleven discover something about their nurse</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling Words

It was another day in the Tardis as she wandered through space, patiently waiting for her Doctors to finish their maintenance work in the console room.  
It was quiet work, the Time Lords communicating mainly through telepathy. Rory had decided to depart, probably to go to the library or to nap or sometimes both.  
So when the they heard a faint sound of an acoustic guitar, both looked up in curious thought.  
"What do you think that is?" Ten whispered as he slid off his specs.  
"Only one way to find out," Eleven replied as he slid off his goggles and got out of his sling.  
Ten then began walking, calling back, "C'mon then! Allons-y!"  
They followed the sounds throughout the Tardis, still unsure of what was making the noise. They were careful not to make too many loud noises in fear of scaring off whatever was making the guitar sounds.  
They made it to the music room, a room that was seldom used, and Ten carefully cracked open the door.  
Rory was sitting in a simple wooden chair holding the guitar causing the noise, his whole attention focused on playing.  
:Never knew he could play an instrument: Eleven commented in Ten's head as they both peeked into the room.  
Before Ten could add, Rory opened his mouth and started to sing, "I don't know you...but I want you...all the more for that..."  
The song was beautiful and Rory had a marvelous voice that surprised the Doctors.  
The nurse was still concentrating on playing and singing, so Eleven gently pushed the door more open so that he and Ten could stand in the doorway.  
When Rory finished the song, Eleven began clapping, which effectively startled the human.  
"Your voice is remarkable," Ten remarked, his tone full of reverence.  
Rory mumbled his thanks, a bit embarrassed at being caught.  
"I think we should all sing together!" Eleven suggested with his usual enthusiasm.  
After some small debate about what to sing, they finally settled on a Beatles song they all knew. Their harmonies melted together and they were all smiles during the impromptu performance. Ten and Eleven sat on opposite sides of Rory, who continued playing guitar for the duration of the song.  
"Love is old, love is new.  
Love is all, love is you..."

**Author's Note:**

> Arthur, David, and Matt can all sing.
> 
> Songs: "Falling Slowly" from the movie Once and "Because" by the Beatles.  
> Because Arthur was in Once the Musical, you can find videos online of him singing "Falling Slowly"


End file.
